


Will I ever be enough?

by donna_jay877



Category: EXO (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon, Alpha Min Yoongi, Alpha Sehun, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Dahyun, Beta Jung Hoseok, Beta Kim Taehyung, Bondage, Breathplay, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kim Seokjin, Omega Nayeon, Omega Park Jimin, Revenge, Rimming, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, alpha baekhyun, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donna_jay877/pseuds/donna_jay877
Summary: Jin is eight months pregnant with Namjoon’s twins and is dealing with the results of him cheating with Dahyun. Hoseok is still struggling to find his place in a three way relationship with an Alpha and Omega. Jimin has a 2 year old son with Yoongi and hopes to have a baby with Hoseok as well.  Taehyung is struggling with and “open” relationship and wants to die whenever he smells other betas and omegas on his mate Jungkook. He never even looks in anybody’s direction because all he wants is Jungkook, but he doesn’t know that. Will they ever be enough?





	1. Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin catches his mate cheating and his world stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story omg I’m so excited lol. I’ll post again later on today and tomorrow as well. Enjoy 

Namjoon was his everything. His sun, his heart, his sky and practically the whole universe. They’ve been married for 3 years and Jin was expecting twins very soon. He lived in a fairly nice apartment in Seoul and had a part time job while Namjoon went to the studio to work on his music. He was living the dream. 

 

That dream shattered into a million peices when Namjoon started to come come later and later with the faintest smell of a Beta on his clothes. Since Betas have very light scents he probably thought Seokjin wouldn’t notice, but he sure did. He didn’t want to believe it at first but he was an 8-month pregnant hormonal Omega who wanted some fucking answers.

 

So he followed him. Namjoon has been going on several late night walks that lasted two or three hours on his days off so Seokjin took that as an opportunity to find out the truth once and for all.

 

It was dark out. He had been following Namjoon for about 15 minutes until they ended up at his record company Bighit Entertainment. He was preparing himself to drop to his knees and beg his Alpha for forgiveness for accusing him of such horrible allegations when he saw a petite short girl walk through the front door and wrap her arms around Namjoon.

 

Seokjin wanted to believe that he was hallucinating and that this in no way was true. But then he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her lips, not at all fast, but slow and passionate. Like how he kissed Seokjin.

 

Before he could pick up the nearest garbage can and chuck it at both their skulls he did a 360 and walked home. He was in so much shock that he didn’t even have it in him to scream and cry. He was going to handle this the right way. His way.

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

Namjoon walked in at about 4:00am and Seokjin was as calm as ever. “Hi baby, where have you been?” Seokjin coos from the other room. “Nowhere, just went to the park to think and clear my head.” 

 

Seokjin laughed at this. Now that he knew the truth Namjoon looks like a damn fool lying to his face like that. “What’s so funny?” Namjoon is a little skeptical because Jin is acting so weird. He’s usually dead asleep by the time he and Dahyun have finished fucking. 

 

“Nothing, love you goodnight.” Seokjin turned off the light a moved as far away from Namjoon’s side of the bed as possible. He was going to handle this the right way. His way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was my first story? Leave feedback and I hope to write a one shot soon, so give me suggestions on pairings and alternate universes! I’m an Army so I’ll be only doing stories on them, but I’d be more than happy to add characters for other bands! Toodles!


	2. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung walks in on Jungkook and Nayeon on his apartment floor. Things go left very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tickets for the BTS concert in queens is going on sale tomorrow at 4pm and I’m so nervous lol. Wish me luck

Taehyung was freaking livid. He bought Jungkook lamb skewers and just wanted to come come and surprise his sweet boy and ask a few questions about a little skank named Dahyun. But what did he find? Nayeon straddling him and moaning like a bitch in heat on his living room floor. Ever since Jungkook sat him down in Starbucks and basically asked to fuck other people and still keep him he had agreed only because he loved Jungkook and he’d rather die than lose him. He thought that it would be okay, Jungkook would have one person to be with while Taehyung was at school, but no. Jungkook hit Taehyung with story after story about person after person. It left Taehyung shattered every single time.

 

“What the fuck Jungkook!?” Taehyung yelled. The lamb skewers hit the floor with a loud thump. He never expected to see Jungkook and Nayeon in action and never fucking wanted to. Nayeon was Jungkook’s favorite and he hated it.

 

“Oh come on Taehyung lighten up, Nayeon and I were just about to finish.”

 

“So you want me to sit here and wait for her to squirt all over your hard dick?” Taehyung looked at Jungkook and all he did was look back. This was HIS apartment and they have had multiple conversations about boundaries and Taehyung made it VERY clear he didn’t want Jungkook fucking other people in his personal space.

 

“Chill the fuck out Taehyung, you were bound to see it some time, Jungkook and I go at it like rabbits almost everyday! This isn’t even our first time in your apartment. You might as well sit back and watch.” Nayeon scoffs.

 

“Excuse me bitch?” Taehyung was a lot of things but one thing he refused to be was a pussy. “Jungkook get her the fuck out of here.” All this time he was still by the door, so he swings it open and waits for her to walk out.

 

Jungkook pulls out (finally) and Nayeon winces at Jungkook’s now soft erection sliding out of her. After they stand up Jungkook grabs Nayeon by the throat as he shoves his tongue in her mouth. It’s all teeth and aggressiveness. Taehyung stares as if he has just seen a ghost. What the fuck was he thinking?

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT NAYEON!” Taehyung can be a real dick when he wants to be. Jungkook and his slut were playing with his emotions and that’s one mistake you don’t make when it comes to Kim Taehyung. Jungkook flinches and shoots a glare towards him. 

 

“Jungkook, are you coming baby?” Nayeon coos while pulling up her thong. Taehyung looks at Jungkook expectantly, waiting for his response.

 

“No, but I’ll catch up with you later okay?” Jungkook winks at her and Taehyung doesn’t give a shit about what they’re saying at this point. He just wants her out.

 

Nayeon has been around for about three months. She live with eight other girls one of which is fucking his best friends husband but that’s not what he’s worried about at the moment. He wants her out NOW.

 

She walks out of the door and Taehyung purposely trips her, which sends her stumbling out of the door way in her 5,000 won heals. He slams the door shut and glares at Jungkook. “ Did you know that Dahyun was fucking Namjoon?” 

 

Jungkook looks a bit stunned because of course he knew. He even had a turn with her. “Maybe?...”

 

Taehyung was going to kill this man. He was sure of it. First he brings this little skank into HIS home and now he’s allowing one of them to ruin his best friends marriage? Oh hell no. “Listen here my little Kookie. Tell your bitch and her army of whores to keep their scavenger hunts at bay. I was just with Jin and he’s a mess. Get them under control because I know damn well Dahyun initiated the first hook up.” Taehyung will slaughter all nine of those bitches if he has to. His best friends happiness was on the line for fucks sake.

 

“Whatever, I’m going to bed. Don’t wait up tomorrow because I have a meeting with Momo in the gym locker room.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! How many of them are you fucking? All 500 of them? All you do is make time for other people and just leave me here feeling like shit! When was the last time we had sex? Or when on a date?! I’m NOTHING to you!” Taehyung broke down. He hated this.

 

“Baby no, Taehyung I’m so-“ Jungkook’s coughs out. 

 

“Fucking save it. You’re sorry ass can take the floor tonight since that’s what you like now.” Taehyung runs in to his room and slams the door. He knocks the lamp over and starts bawling his eyes out. He can hear Jungkook knocking and asking to be let in.

 

“GO FUCK YOUR SLUTS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!” He continues to cry until his eyes are so swollen he can barely open them. 

 

He then hears Jungkook shuffling around by the door before it opens and closes. 

 

He even took the lamb skewers with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Nayeon and Momo for a twist lol. Leave feedback and I hope you enjoyed! Toodles! And ignore the note below idk why it won’t go away lol


	3. Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok snaps when Yoongi makes Seungmi cry and speaks his mind for the first time in three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Hoseoks story. The tickets go on sale and to be honest I want to die because I’m afraid I won’t get them lmao. Enjoyyy

Hoseok was sitting on the floor in front of the television with his boyfriends baby boy Seungmi. He was a two year old that had the petite delicate features of his mother and at the same time had the grumpiness of his father. Hoseok began dating the duo only a year before Jimin found out he was pregnant. That was so long ago, when Hoseok was actually happy.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Seungmi with all of his heart and he can’t imagine life without the squeaky little guy, but that wasn’t what was on his mind. Hoseok felt like a babysitter. Not in a good was either.

 

He found himself spending most of the day with Seungmi, while Yoongi was cooped up working on music with Namjoon and Jimin was at his children’s dance studio from 8:00AM to 7:30PM. When they got home (If Yoongi even bothered to come home) they would be wrapped around eachother like vines. Seungmi was always with Jimin or Yoongi when they were around, and he was glad he was getting a break from the hyperactive toddler, but that wasn’t the real issue.

 

He didn’t feel appreciated, wanted or loved. Deep down he knew they loved him, which is why they’ve been together for three years. Jimin goes on and on about wanting another baby by Hoseok, but he doesn’t feel the spark anymore. He wants to feel the electricity run through his veins when Jimin touches him and when Yoongi whispers dirty things into his ears, but it just isn’t there and it’s not his fault.

 

Constantly waking up on the cold side of the bed fully clothed while your two lovers are wrapped around eachother naked does things. Being turned down from kisses and hugs does things. Being ignored when you want to spend time with your boyfriends does things.  
Being thrown to the side when you have sex does things. The only thing keeping him from breaking down is Seungmi if he’s going to be honest. This has been going on for about four months and he’s starting to lose his mind.

 

“Hobi plays with Seungmi!” He was so adorable referring to himself in third person.

 

“Of course baby boy.” Hoseok coos at the tiny human with the chubby cheeks. He really loves this child with all of his heart. They play with toy cars and blocks until the door flings open revealing a visibly agitated Min Yoongi. 

 

“Daddy!” Seungmi runs to Yoongi and puts his little arms up, wanting to be held, but Yoongi doesn’t comply. 

 

“I missed you too. Now go back with Hoseok-ah. Daddy is tired.” Before Hoseok could even blink Seungmi’s face contorted and he was bawling his eyes out. The boy has always been sensitive and it makes Hoseok want to cry himself. He immediately went and picked Seungmi up. 

 

“He’s clearly missed you. The least you can do is spare him a fucking hug, Yoongi.” Hoseok glares at the older man. He barely even spends time with his baby boy and now he’s shooing him away like a fruit fly? Not on Hoseok’s watch. “I’m fucking tired Hobi so save it. He can stay with you until Jimin comes home. I want to relax.”

 

Of course. Jimin this and Jimin that. He isn’t jealous but literally everything for the past four months have been about Jimin. He’s barely even been getting kisses but as soon as Jimin shows us Yoongi has his tongue in the smaller males mouth. He shouldn’t feel entitled to affection because they invited him into THEIR relationship, but he still fucking does nonetheless. He takes care of THEIR son. Even attending temporary online school so they could work. He’s entitled to whatever the hell he desires from the couple to be honest. But all he wants is their love.

 

Seungmi has stopped crying and has took it upon himself to go mess with Yoongi while he’s trying to sleep. He lets out little giggles and pokes his nose, pulls little strands of hair and gives him little kisses to the corner of his mouth and eyelids. Hoseok finds the sight adorable and endearing. It warms his heart to see two of the people he loves most in the world be so affectionate even if Yoongi isn’t returning any. Regardless of being rejected by his father just minutes before, Seungmi has never been one to hold grudges.

 

“Damn it Seungmi go with Hoseok and let daddy sleep for fucks sake!”

 

Quiet. It was so quiet. Seungmi stared at his father as if he was a ghost or something, Yoongi face was starting to contort with realization of what he’d just done but he’s too slow.

 

Hoseok walked up to Yoongi and slapped him so hard across the face the whole floor could have heard it and as soon as his hand connected with Yoongi’s face Seungmi started bawling so loud the whole BUILDING could have heard it. Yoongi jumped off of the couch and Hoseok picked his baby up.

 

“Hoseok what the fuck?!” Yoongi was furious. What the hell was that for? He wasn’t in a good mood and it only worsened with Seungmi’s loud crying and Hoseok’s red hand print on his right cheek. Hoseok didn’t give a shit though. He was ready to argue, even with Seungmi whimpering in his arms. As soon as Hoseok fixed his lips to fire back to door flew open and hit the wall so hard that one of Taehyung’s paintings almost fell off the wall. 

 

“What the fuck was going on here?" Jimin saw his baby boy wailing in the betas arms and then he realized it's been a while since he's held his child. "Give me my baby Hoseok.”

 

“No.”

 

Quiet. It was so quiet besides Seungmi’s loud crying. Hoseok has done it now. The blonde man was shocked that Hoseok had said that. What in the fuck was going on and why does Yoongi loo like he had just been slapped up?

 

Before Jimin could say anything, Hoseok spoke again.  
“You need to tell your boyfriend to watch the way he speaks to Seungmi. He’s only two for fucks sake.”

 

Quiet. It was so quiet. Seungmi has stopped crying now in favor of little sniffles and rubbing his nose against Hoseok’s white shirt. He was fascinated by the scene before him? What were mommy, daddy and Hobi doing?

 

“Hoseok... what are yo-.” Before Yoongi can finish his sentence Hoseok practically runs out of the room with Seungmi in his arms. He shuts the guest bedroom door and notices that Seungmi has fallen asleep. Thank god he bathed him early today. He moved to put him down in the other room. Full on prepared to ignore his so called lovers. But when he put his head to the door he could have swore he heard the faintest sounds of kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it. I don’t know how you guys write so much! I feel like I’m writing forever and then it ends up being so short but I’m working on it. Toodles!


	4. Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin confronts Namjoon and it doesn’t go very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell my how for the New York BTS tickets they left me in the waiting room THE WHOLE TIME! When they chose me to pick tickets they were already sold out. That isnt fair to those of us who had been on the site since 3:30. It should be first come first serve not random wtf. I’m so heart broken that I won’t be able to go on this tour and see them, I didn’t get to go to wings tour either. But I still have hope nonetheless. Enjoyyyy

Seokjin was awful quiet when Namjoon was around. Even when he was alone he’d stare into space and just zone out. He tried to think about what he could have possibly said or done to make the love of his life cheat on him, but thinking only made it worse. On top of that it was with a female. Since when did Namjoon like pussy? They’ve been married for 5 years and he’s never known this. That girl looked awful familiar too. He could have swore he’d seen her somewhere....

 

It hit him like a speeding truck. Her name was Dahyun and she was a member of TWICE. That group of conniving little sluts consisted of nine girls. Sana, Jeongyeon, Tyzuyu, Momo, Dahyun, Jihyo, Chaeyoung, Mina and Nayeon.

 

They had a reputation for being home wreckers and ruining any kind of relationship they could get their hands on, and Seokjin just HAD to be one of those husbands or wives beating themselves up about a crime they did not commit. Why couldn’t they just get some pornstar careers and leave his husband alone? They were trying to rise in the music business with a fucked up reputation, and that was bad. Really bad.

 

Seokjin had made up his mind right then and there. He wanted Namjoon out. A cheater had no place in his home. He just became 9 months pregnant a week ago. Who cheats on their pregnant mate? He was a real scumbag who he wanted out of his home for good.

 

Namjoon began courting Jin in highschool shortly after he presented as an Omega. He would leave expensive gifts, flowers and feminine clothing at his door step. Namjoon was the most handsome Alpha Jin had ever seen and it took very little time for Seokjin to cave in and fall in love. He treated him like the prince Jin was and they moved in together while Namjoon began his music career and Seokjin went to college. He would start working as soon as he finished school. He thought he was happy until now.

 

He found out recently at an ultrasound (that Namjoon didn’t even attend) that he was having twin boys. He even picked out names. Sian and Seungjae. They were his everything and they hadn’t even popped out yet. He wanted his children to be his top priority and so did Namjoon, but everything Namjoon has said to him has been a lie so how could he believe he actually wanted his children?

 

Jin got pregnant after Namjoon helped him with his heat. He flipped him onto his stomach and pounded into him, all the while hitting his prostate with the most amazing precision. He became pregnant about two weeks later. He and Namjoon were so happy, so in love, but he can help but notice how Namjoon’s face falls whenever he brings up the twins. It’s breaking him down now that he knows the sad truth.

 

Namjoon walks in and Seokjin is snapped out of his trance. “Hi baby, I know I’m home early but I wanted to spend time with you.” Namjoon beams as he sets down a bouquet of Jin’s favorite flowers. Oh no, it’s started. He broke things off with Dahyun and now his guilt is taking over. He wasn’t getting off so easy. Seokjin was going to handle this the right way. His way. 

 

Seokjin was in no mood to cook but he was hungry and ordering pizza required too much concentration. So he whipped up some kimchi fried rice and chicken while Namjoon told him about his day. This is the most Namjoon has said to him in a whole entire month. “Dinner is ready sweetie.” Seokjin prepares both of their plates and takes a seat. Namjoon has stopped rambling by now and they eat in silence.

 

Jin stares at Namjoon, taking in every single flawless feature. His monolids, his light brown hair, his feminine eyelashes, his puffy cheek and those dimples. God he was really going to miss those dimples.

 

“Is there something on my face?” Namjoon asks with an amused expression. So Seokjin answers the question and it’s not like it’s a lie either.

 

“Yeah there is.”

 

“What is it? Is it a pen mar-.”

 

“No, it’s Dahyun’s pussy.”

 

Namjoon looks like he’s going to soil his brand new low rise Balenciaga boxers. “Seokjin, baby plea-.” He tries to reach for Seokjin.

 

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT!” Seokjin picks up his plate of food and chucks it. It barely missed Namjoon’s head and hits the wall, glass and food flying everywhere like a firework.

 

“Seokjin what the fuck?”

 

“I want you out, Namjoon. I want you out and I want a divorce.”

 

“No, baby please just let me explain. I lov-.”

 

“Don’t you dare fucking say it.” Seokjin hisses. “You  
don’t get to say that to me. Did you say it to your slut?”

 

“No Jin, please-.”

 

“You did an evil thing Kim Namjoon. Get the fuck out.”

 

You may thing this is the part where Seokjin breaks down screaming and crying and tries to get answers as to why he was betrayed, but Seokjin does not have the energy to even focus right now. He throws his sweater and sneakers on as quickly as possible.

 

“Where are you going? Please stay. I need you to talk to me baby, please.” Namjoon’s voice is cracking and he has tears in his beautiful eyes. Tears that Jin does not care for in the slightest.

 

“You have two hours to pack your shit and leave. If not, I’m going to pay a visit to the press AND that little whore you’ve been fucking. Try me.” He then walks out with and incredible weight lifted off of his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

 

Seokjin has been wandering about the warm streets of Seoul for about and hour. He was praying that Namjoon would take his empty threats seriously and go. He would never ruin Namjoon’s reputation by running to the press no matter how much he deserved it. Although he was serious when he said he’d pay a little visit to his mistress. He had some things to handle with her.

 

He was zoned out once again and didn’t even realize he was walking into a tall and broad back. He collided with the man, causing him to stumble forward and Seokjin to stumble back.

 

“Oh my gosh sir, I am so-.” He stopped talking amidst his apology because god this man was breathtaking. He had sun-kissed skin and an attractive smirk that Seokjin wanted to lick off.

 

“It’s okay, point taken.” The man scratches the back of his neck and smiles. Seokjin knew he was screwed. He was speechless. He hasn’t been this star struck since the first time he saw Namjoon seven years ago.

 

“My name is Sehun. Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I’ll be doing chapters in the POV of Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin and Yoongi as well so stay tuned! Toodles!


	5. Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon messed up and now he might lose his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted to give you guys a glimpse of Namjoons side and what made him repeatedly cheat on his mate. Im also thinking about doing a q&a even though I have no idea how lol. Enjoyyyy

Namjoon _was sitting in his studio fucking overwhelmed and angry that he just accidentally deleted a track he had been working_   _on for two fucking months. He wanted to turn the place upside fucking down. Then there was a light shallow knock on his door._

 

_He was in no mood to face anyone at the moment and he felt as if his irritation would only progress if he got up. “It’s open.”_

 

_“Hi Namjoon oppa, it’s Dahyun.” Namjoon whipped his head around to stare at the blonde girl. She had been roaming around Bighit entertainment all week, which was odd because she had just been signed to JYP Entertainment. Joon was in no mood to deal with her and her slutty antics at the moment. His mate was 6-months pregnant, so he had enough to worry about._

_Taking his silence as an invitation to come in, she closed the door behind herself and sat on the desk beside Namjoon whilst she continued. “You look upset oppa. Want to talk about it?” He and Jin has been very distant lately. His pregnancy left him in a bad mood more often than not. He would complain about being in pain all the time, not wanting to have sex, and spent most of the day in bed eating corn dogs if he wasn’t on online school. He missed his Omega and understood that these were things that came with pregnancy but he still felt neglected regardless of what the reason was. So what harm would confessing to Dahyun do?_

 

_“My Omega is pregnant and barely even looks at me, plus I just deleted a track I put so much fucking effort into. So yeah.” Dahyun’s mouth watered. Boom. He was such an easy target and on top of that she was dick starved. She needed him inside of her. Now. She couldn’t care less about Namjoon’s mate or his unborn children. She always got what she wanted._

 

_“So why don’t you look for someone to play with in the meantime? You’re horny, oppa. I can see it in your eyes.”_

 

_Well shit, she wasn’t wrong. He hadn’t fucked Jin in three months, he was practically dying. The pregnancy came as a surprise and while Seokjin cried tears of joy, Namjoon wanted to be more focused on his career. He wasn’t ready to be a dad, let alone full-time. He truly had no idea how he felt about his unborn children and the guilt was eating him alive._

 

_“I love my mate, so whatever your trying to do or cause, it’s not working.”_

 

_“The only thing I’m trying to do is you.”_

_Namjoon whipped his head up to see Dahyun’s  left leg hiked up to her chest while she licked her fingers and teased her clit. What the fuck?Why was she masturbating beside him and moaning like a bitch in heat? All he could do was stare at her juicy, hairless and dripping pussy. He could feel a tent growing in his pants. ‘No.’ He thought. ‘You and Jin love eachother and you’re happy with your marriage.’ But was that really true? Dahyun’s shaky voice snapped him into focus._

_“Please, oppa. I can make you feel good... and I can make you forget him.”_

 

_Before Namjoon could stop himself, he had his face buried in Dahyun’s skirt, eating her out like there was no tomorrow, slurping and sucking on the heated flesh which only strung more breathy moans from the girl. He fucked up. It felt so good to fuck up too._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

 

 

 

Namjoon was losing his mind. He and Dahyun had convinced himself that he wasn’t happy with Jin and that he needed to focus on his career and sex when he needed it. So why was he so close to losing his mind at the thought of Jin leaving him? He should be fucking happy that Jin wanted a divorce, that meant he could fuck Dahyun with a clear conscious, but no. He’d never let Jin leave. Especially while his was pregnant with his kids, whom he loved. Jesus! Where were all these new emotions coming from? It took him cheating continuously for three months and Jin giving him an ultimatum to realize how much he loved his mate and how much he wanted to be a dad? What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

So it was settled. He was going to sit his ass down on the couch and wait for his omega to come home, and he was going to explain why he did it regardless if Jin wanted to hear it or not. He know he shouldn’t disrespect his mate by trying to give an excuse for his infidelity, but Jin had to know that their was things going through his head at the time. He loved Jin ever since he first layed eyes on him. When they made eye contact for the first time they didn’t break it for what felt like a decade. He knew he was in love.

 

He hears the door crack open, but nobody steps in. He can see Seokjin’s side profile and his big belly, but his mate is speaking to someone. He rises from the couch as quickly and quietly as possible and runs behind the door so he can listen to the hushed voices without being caught.

 

 “It was really nice getting coffe with you, Seokjin. I hope we can get together again sometime soon beautiful.”

 

Namjoon was 2.5 seconds from bursting through the door before he heard Jin reply in the sweetest voice he himself hadn’t even heard before.

 

 “Thank you for the coffe, Sehun. I’m surprised the old woman even let us in so late. Talking to you was really nice. Goodnight.”

 

 “Goodnight Jin.”

 

Jin shut the door and wiggled his way inside. He didn’t even notice Namjoon leaning against the door with a deadly facial expression until the turned around to hang his sweater up. He almost jumped out of his god damn skin. “Jesus Christ Namjoon! Why the fuck are you still here!? I told you to get the fuck out!” Namjoon’s ears starting ringing from the force and loudness of Jin’s booming voice, but that was the last thing on his mind. “Who the fuck was that Jin? And what’s in your hand?”

 

Jin looked down at the tiny yellow piece of paper clutched in his hand with Sehun’s number and the message, ‘Call me, yeah? I’d love to get to know the beautiful pregnant man with the kind hearted soul just a tiny bit more.’ There was no way in hell he was going to explain himself to Namjoon. He didn’t fucking have to. “I went out for coffe with a friend. We didn’t fuck behind your back and break your heart though, I’m not you.” Namjoon suddenly broke down and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Jin by the waist and cried into his belly. 

 

“P-Please Jin d-d-don’t leave me! I’m so s-sorry I hurt you and our babies, j-just please hear me o-out baby. P-please.” Jin had no emotions towards this man what so ever. He was still very much in love with Namjoon, don’t get him wrong, but he’d been beating himself up about all this cheating bullshit ever since he saw Dahyun sucking his husbands face in front of the Bighit Entertainment building. “Namjoon, let go of me.” Namjoon was not letting go. There was no way in hell Jin was leaving him. “I won’t l-let go until you p-promise to talk to m-me Jin.” As Seokjin looked down at his teary eyed soon to be ex-husband, he realized he wouldn’t mind finding out why Namjoon decided that it would be okay to shatter his heart into one million pieces.

 

 “Sit down. You have five minutes tops.”

 

Namjoon shuffled to his feet and sat down at the dining room table as Jin followed. They sat down across from eachother and Jin decided to lay out some rules and regulations before Namjoon said a single word.

 

 “I ask and you answer, got it?”

 

 “Yes, I get it.”

 

 “Speak”

 

 “I thought you were supposed to...”

 

 “Oh... Yeah, right. Why did you do it?”

 

 “I was touch starved and horny, Jin. I was having mixed feelings about the pregnancy, you and I were spending more and more time apart and I missed you Jin, I truly did.”

 

 “So drowning in some 19 year olds pussy was the answer?”

 

 “No Jin, It was a mistak-.”

 

 “How long?”

 

 “You had just turned 6 months.”

 

Jin was fucking furious. He willingly fucked another person behind his back for  **three whole months** and had the nerve to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him?This man needed to get out and he needed to get out  _now._

 

 _“_ Namjoon?”

 

 “Yes, Jin?”

 

 “Get the fuck out.”

 

 “Jin will you just shut up and listen to me! I’m sorry and I fucking love you! Dahyun and I are fucking over, can’t you see!? I can’t lose you! I won’t!” Seokjin was getting fed up. It flattered him to see his Alpha trying so hard to keep him but there was no way he was letting this slide. He wanted to be alone.

 

 “You should have thought about that before you went and fucked someone who wasn’t Kim Seokjin. So do me a favor....” Jin got up, walked to to cupboard and took out a plate.

 

 “AND GET THE FUCK OUT!!” He chucked the plate directly at Namjoon but the Alpha had great stamina and was too fast for him. He flew from the dining room chair at the nick of time, sending the plate crashing onto the floor.

 

 “I’m not leaving Jin. You’re mine and it’s staying that way. I don’t want a divorce.”

 

A cup.

 

 “I’m staying.”

 

 A bowl.

 

 “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 A wine bottle.

 

 “You’re not leaving me, Jin.”

 

Seokjin lost it.

 

 “FINE! STAY! FUCKING STAY! You have no place in this house and as long as you’re in it you better stay away from me  _and_ my children you sick fuck!”

 

 “Jin, you know I can’t do that.”

 

 “I CANNOT FUCKING DO THIS! If you won’t leave I will!” Jin attempts to run to their shared room and shove whatever clothes he could into a bag and go. He couldn’t even stand to look at Namjoon. Before his feet could carry him there Namjoon grabbed both of his wrist and pinned him against the wall.

 

 “Let me fucking go, Namjoon! Let me go! Let me go p-please let me g-go...” Jin couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted to. He starts bawling, still in Namjoon’s tight grip. It only took half a second for Namjoon to quickly follow and start crying with his mate. Jin starts wheezing as he sinks to the floor, taking Namjoon with him. They lay on the floor together upon broken glass and splattered red wine. Jin eventually tires himself out and let’s his eyes close.

 

 

Tucked into his cheating husbands cold embrace, he drifts into a calm sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? Tell me what you think! Toodles!


	6. Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok crosses paths with Baekhyun at his job, Yoongi and Jimin accuse Hoseok of pulling away. He snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’ve been so stressed out about LY tour and trying to get a job and save money to buy P1 tickets to Citi Feild. Wish me luckkk.

Hoseok had been attending the same online school as Jin temporarily so his boyfriends could work, but Jimin signed Seungmi up for daycare he’s finally been able to get a job and hit the books at college once again. Seokjin and Namjoon were older so they were almost done with school and could finally start a real life together which Hoseok envied. He was working at Starbucks and CVS to have income of his own, help with the bills and chip in for school expenses even though he had a full ride on a scholarship.

 

He was on his second shift that day, making coffe and taking orders when a beautiful silver haired man walked in. He had on a black v-neck shirt, a leather jacket, rippped jeans and black boots with a sliver necklace hanging from neck. He was stunning. He was also an Alpha, a thick cherry sent that made Hoseok’s mouth water. He stood there staring at him, and the man stared back. Holy freaking cow.

 

“Hello.” The silver guy smirked at Hoseok, pearly while teeth peeking behind smooth plump lips. His hair was a bit wet as well as the rest of his body because of the heavy rain outside and he had these blue eyes that he could have swore got brighter every time he blinked.

 

“O-Oh, s-sorry s-sir may I take your o-order?” Hoseok scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he stuttered away. He had no idea why this man was making him so nervous.

 

“I’d like a large caramel frappe... please?” The man smirked again and Hoseok had never charged someone so fast. He needed to be out of this mans presence.

 

“May I have your name please?”

 

“My name is Baekhyun.”

 

Hoseok started staring again, but he snapped out of it quick enough to take the next persons order after silver hai- Baekhyun went to go wait for his frappe. Business was sort of slow that day and after the other person left it was empty expect for Baekhyun, so Hoseok has time to sit down and relax for once and catch up on some homework.

 

A dark figure sat across from him and when Hoseok looked up he almost fell from his seat. Baekhyun has another coffe in his hand and set it beside Hoseok. Was this really happening? Why was he feeling guilty? Like he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing?

 

“You look like you need some company and caffeine Hoseok.”

 

“How do you- Oh yeah. My name tag.”

 

They both laughed a bit before a very comfortable silence fell over them. Hoseok continuing with his studies and Baekhyun drinking his frappe and watching the rain beat against the glass windows. “So how old are you, Hoseok?” 

 

“I’m twenty-three, a dance major and I live with my two boyfriends and their son.”

 

Silence.

 

What the fuck? Is he out of his own mind? Why would he blurt out his fucking life story if Baekhyun never asked? He probably thought he was a freak now, not that he cared. But did he?

 

“How old his the baby?” Baekhyun asked with a smile. 

 

Wow. He didn’t even ask any weird questions or judge him. That’s usually what he got from most of the poeople who knew of his lovers, including his parents.  
“His name is Seungmi and he’s two. He’s one of the very few lights in my life and I love him very much.”

 

“He must be lucky to have a third dad as sweet as you.”

 

Hoseok blushes so hard he could have swore his face was the color of an apple. He took the news so well. Even though they’ve only known eachother for about an hour. “Thank you Hyung. Are you my Hyung?”

 

“Yeah I am, I’m twenty-five.”

 

“Okay.” Hoseok looked down, blushing once again. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he and Baekhyun had a nice talk and he also had a feeling that he actually wanted to be with Baekhyun. Not like that, they only just met for god sakes, but he wanted to talk to him. His face was so soothing to look at and he hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Shy, complimented, and wanted. Not since he last had sex with Yoongi and Jimin. They always praise him and tell him how good he is when he has his mouth wrapped around their cocks. The sad thing is that when they aren’t in bed it all stops. The touches, the kisses, the hugs and the cuddles. It’s like his life stops whenever he isn’t bringing one of them to climax. Seungmi, Jin and Taehyung are the only people he actually look forward to being with. 

 

“Look, I have to get going so give me your number and maybe we can talk more. I’m a psychology major and your body language is telling me that you need something more in your life. Maybe I can fill that void, Hoseok.”

 

He didn’t have to be told twice. He wrote down his number and slid it across the table. 

 

“And don’t forget about that latte, I got it just for you.”  
He walks out into the rain, not even caring enough to run home. Hoseok watched him walk off into the distance until he was out of sight. Why was his heart fluttering like a million butterflies. He stared at the window in awe. Was he dreaming?

 

“Hoseok! We need you in the back.” His boss shouted. He tripped over his own feet trying to get up and grab his latte at the same time. He suddenly felt more... alive. Like he was radiating with energy. He packed up his books and went on his way. He might have just found a new light.

 

 

€£¥

 

 

Hoseok got home at around 9:00pm. When he walked in Jimin was on the floor playing with Seungmi and Yoongi was actually there, sitting on the couch watching his wrestling. “Hobi!” Seungmi started running towards him, his little feet thumping lightly across the wooden floor. He bends down and catches Seungmi before attacking him with gentle kisses and tickles.

 

“Somebody is in a good mood.” Yoongi’s deep voice reaches his ears and Hoseok doesn’t know why but he is suddenly annoyed. And Jimin laughing at the joke only made it worse. “So? You weren’t the one who caused it so there should be no reason why you’re worried about it.” 

 

Silence. Damn there has been so much of that today.

 

Jimin speaks up before Yoongi has a chance to open his mouth. “Seungmi go play, and leave tho door open so mommy can watch you from here.”

 

“But I want to be with Hobi mo-.”

 

“Seungmi! Hoseok put him down. We need to talk.”

 

“I’ll play with you later baby, I promise. Hobi has to talk to mommy and daddy.”

 

“Okay! Wuv you!” Seungmi leaves a fat kiss on Hoseok’s cheek before he runs off to go play with his blocks.

 

“Hoseok... we need to talk about what you said the other night.” Yoongi finally speaks up.

 

“And what exactly did I say darling?” Hoseok coos while taking his sweater off. His voice had a sort of mocking timbre to it. He wasn’t in the mood for their shit. They have been so naggy the past few days and Hoseok is getting fed up.

 

“You told me to watch the way my boyfriend speaks to Seungmi. As if you didn’t even exist in this relationship.” Jimin said.

 

“Do I? Do I really?”

 

“Hoseok what are you talking about? We’ve been together three years, not three months.” Yoongi looked dumbstruck and it pissed Hoseok the fuck off. His phone suddenly went off and when he checked it his heart leapt in his chest.

 

From: XXX-XXX-XXXX  
You’re smile is brighter than the sun. Did you know that Hoseok? As soon as I saw it I just knew I wanted to know you. Do you want to know me?

 

Hoseok smiled down at his phone forgetting the situation he was currently in. “Who is that?” Both Jimin and Yoongi say in sync. The fuck did they care? Hoseok was starting to develop really negative feelings towards the pair. Maybe all the neglecting was finally getting into his thick skull. He ran his hands through his short black hair.

 

“It’s nothing. Just a co-worker.”

 

Jimin eyed him suspiciously but dropped it nonetheless.

 

“Look we just want you to open up to us. We miss you and you’ve been pulling away.” Yoongi’s burgundy hair falls into his face as he talks. What the hell? We’re they really trying to pin the strain on their relationship on him? That was not fucking fair.

 

“We think you should talk to us, baby. We move noticed how much distance there’s been with the three of us and-.”

 

“Hold the fuck on.” Hoseok stared at the blonde as if he was crazy? What the actual hell? Yoongi and now Jimin? There was no stopping it. Hoseok fucking snapped.

 

“You two have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!” He can see Seungmi’s little head of black hair pop up from his coloring book in the other room. Oh well. He wasn’t finished. Hell, he had only just started. 

 

“Hoseok What the fuc-.”

 

“No, Yoongi! No more. No fucking more!”

 

Both of his lover were now standing, watching Hoseok as tears fell from his eyes. Seungmi was now standing by his room door- watching the scene unfold. 

 

“You two are full of shit! Always kissing and hugging, even FUCKING without me! I’m not saying I have to be included in everything, but what the fuck? I’m not a goddamn babysitter! I’m supposed to be your boyfriend! How could you do this to me? Leave me with baby Seungmi while you two live the fucking dream between the sheets. I love him with all of my heart but what the fuck? You were supposed to love me! You SAID you loved me!” Hoseok was openly crying now, wheezing into his knees as he hit the floor.

 

“Hoseok we're so sor-.” Hoseok cut Yoongi off as he reached for him.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me, Yoongi!”

 

Jimin is standing there with his hand on his chest and tears in his eyes. Yoongi has a pained expression, like he was going to break down any second.

 

Before anybody could take any further steps, Seungmi popped up next to Hobi and grabbed his cheeks with tiny gentle hands, making Hoseok look at him.

 

“Are you okay Hobi? We’re mommy and daddy mean to you?”

 

Hoseok’s heart fluttered for the tenth time that day. Words could never explain how much he loved this tiny human. “Yes they were being very mean. I love you Seungmi.” Hoseok gets up from the floor and walks to the door. He throws his shoes and sweater on. 

 

“Where the fuck are you going, Hoseok we aren’t done.”  
Yoongi looked angry now, not that Hoseok gave a shit.

 

“Out, and don’t wait up either.” 

 

Seungmi looked so upset. “No! Hobi stays with Seungmi!” His little fist rubbing at his tear ridden eyes.

 

Hoseok bent down and gave him the biggest hug and kiss he could muster. “I’ll be back baby, don’t worry. I love you.” 

 

He rises and walks out of the door. He can hear Jimin and Yoongi calling after him but he’s already racing down the steps. When he gets outside, he pulls his phone out.

 

To: Baekhyun  
Hey Hyung, do you think we can meet up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what’s up? Comments and kudos appreciated & I will update later on today! Toodles!


	7. Don’t lie to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTT. This is what y’all been waiting for lol. So I ordered an army bomb and applied for a job and they asked me to do a video interview! If they like me then they’ll request an in person interview. The salary is over 300 dollars every week! I’ll be able to buy the tickets in time for the show if all goes well.AND BTW WE JUST REACHED 100 KUDOS AND 2,000 HITS!! LMAOO I LOVE YOU GUYS. Wish me luck and enjoy!

It had been a week since the Namjoon incident. Jin had woken up on the floor by Namjoon’s side and barely even remembered making such a huge mess in their kitchen. He remembers hurling a plate or two at Namjoon’s head but there was broken glass and wine everywhere when he had awoken. They didn’t bring it up nor make eye contact the entire following week. Namjoon ended up staying but that was only because he had nowhere else to go and Jin didn’t want to be an asshole Omega and leave his mate out on the street. So he steered clear of Namjoon. But little did his cheating ass know, there was something else.

 

Seokjin had been hitting it off with Sehun over text after that first coffe they had. He had also caught wind from Tae that Hoseok was also eyeing someone else. Sehun was the sweetest thing Jin had come across in a while and you must be out of your mind if you think he was going to give it all up so soon.

 

‘ **You’re so beautiful Jin. I could stare into those big brown eyes all day. You make me smile with just the thought of you, and I can’t wait to hold you in my arms for the first time.’**

 

Seokjin read that message over and over. Since he was mated to Namjoon he felt like a lovesick teenager running around with boys behind his parents back and he fucking  _loved it._ He loved sneaking around behind Namjoon’s back because the man was now getting a piece of his own lying and cheating cake.

 

He was sitting next to Taehyung on the couch watching the movie UP. Well, Taehyung was watching, Jin was too busy texting Sehun. Jungkook was out fucking god knows who, Namjoon was at the studio (so he says) and Hoseok was visiting his parents in Gwangju. So it was just him and Taehyung.

 

As Tae watched Jin coo over his messages with Sehun he had an opportunity to really take in this beautiful mans features. His jet black hair, his pink plump lips, his beautiful laugh... Jesus what was Tae thinking? He’s seen Jin as nothing but a friend for as long as he could remember. Why did he feel like that was morphing into something else all of a sudden? No. He couldn’t allow it.

 

“Tae!” He was snapped out of his thoughts at Seokjin’s soft voice. 

 

“How are things going for you? Is Jungkook still being a dick?”

 

A wave of memories from the past week hit him like a speeding truck.

 

 

“ _Jungkook how many times do I have to tell you not to bring your sluts anywhere near me! Keep your personal fuck toys to yourself you sick fuck!”_

_“Would you calm the fuck down!? She’s just waiting outside! She isn’t doing any harm Tae!”_

_“I don’t care! GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO, ASSHOLE!”_

 

Before he can stop it, tears are falling from his eyes and his bottom lip is trembling. “Oh my god Taehyung, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Seokjin says softly as he grabs Taehyung and let’s him bawl into his belly. He was due in a week and was still a bit hormonal so he wanted all the affection he could get his hands on, regardless of who it was from. 

 

“It’s okay Jin. It’s not your fault. I just feel... unwanted, you know? He doesn’t have sex with me but he makes time to have sex with everybody else, and they’re _all girls._ He’s using me to act on his bisexual urges, but what for? We haven’t had sex since I agreed to this shit six months ago. What did I get myself into?” Taehyung sniffs, clinging on to Seokjin. He raises his head to look into the older mans eyes.

 

”It’s okay. I’m here for you. Always and forever.”

 

Taehyung couldn’t hold back. He grabbed Jin’s soft face and stared. “Tae, what are you...” He went in and pressed their lips together. The older tasted like strawberries and summer breeze. He grasped the back of Jin’s neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, their tongues gliding in sync. Jin softly pushed Taehyung off of him.

 

“Taehyung, listen, I know you’re hurting right now. Please don’t let you’re greif-.”

 

“No Jin. I want you. Please don’t stop. I need this. We both do. Let me help us.”

 

There was no way Jin could say no. He wasn’t going to lie to himself or try to convince himself he wasn’t attracted to Taehyung. He most definitely was. He was beautiful with the most sexiest mullet he’s ever seen. He loves Taehyung as a friend but he can’t say he’s never noticed his attractiveness. 

 

“Please Jin.” Taehyung whispers as he starts leaving kisses over Jin’s face, jaw and scent gland. Jin nearly loses it as he kisses back, all teeth and tongue. Taehyung gets on his knees in front of Jin and lifts his shirt off, Jin doing the same. He leaves soft butterfly kisses from  Jin’s neck all the way down to his belly, and pulls down both his sweats and underwear in one go. 

 

“Just relax.” Taehyung says, than swallows him down.

 

 

 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

 

Taehyung walked home with the widest smile on his face. He and Jin had went down on eachother, sloppily making out in between. Taehyung hand even shoved four long fingers into Jin’s hole as he sucked him dry, turning him into a moaning mess. He’s rarely been with omegas, usually wanting to be taken charge of by an Alpha, but it felt so good to dominate and be in charge. He called all the shots and Jin complied with ease. He hadn’t been this intimate with somebody in  _months_ and he wanted fucking more. 

 

When he trotted up the steps to his apartment he walked in to see Jungkook on the couch with Nayeon. Again. But they weren’t fucking. They were sitting really close with takeout and wine glasses in their hands. On a normal day he would have lost his fucking mind, but he had bigger and better things to think about. 

 

“Hi Nayeon! Hi Kookie! The lube is under the couch just incase you two were planning anything. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight!” 

 

What the fuck? Jungkook was dumbfounded. Taehyung hated Nayeon with a passion and usually lost his shit whenever she was around. Why the change in behavior all of a sudden? He should be glad that Taehyung is laying off but he can’t help but want to pry and figure out what was going on. Did he want to break up? No, he couldn’t have that. He couldn’t ever have that.

 

“Nayeon I think you need to go.” Jungkook says, grabbing both of their wine glasses and dumping them in the sink. “We didn’t even fuck yet! That’s basically what I’m here for.” Jungkook was not hearing anything she was saying, he was focused on the man in the other room. He had heard the shower turn on right after he got here. Something was awful fishy.

 

“We’ll fuck tomorrow. Just go, Nayeon.” She scowls before walking to the door and throwing her heels on. She walks out and Jungkook couldn’t have been more relieved. Now he had other business to settle.

 

Taehyung walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Jungkook took the time to admire his partners body and have a mini panic attack at his faint six pack and how his biceps contracted while he dried his hair off. Taehyung was confused as to where Nayeon went (Not that he gave a fuck) and why Jungkook was just standing there staring like they’d never seen eachother before. 

 

“How come you didn’t freak out when you saw Nayeon here?” Jungkook asked, crossing his arms in the process.

 

“Because I expect nothing less from you, Jungkook. I’m just really starting to not give a shit about where you are, what you do or who you do it with if you really want me to be honest with you.” Taehyung laughs out as Jungkook just stands there with his mouth hanging open. Where the hell was all this energy coming from?

 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on with you?”

 

“I got laid.”

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“ _I said_ I got laid.”

 

Jungkook was speechless. He knew Taehyung never fucked other people. He never smelled any other Alphas on him. He must have messed with a beta or an omega. He could have swore he smelled the faintest hint of strawberries when Taehyung walked in. A whole new wave of emotions he never felt before washed over him in extremely thick intervals. He didn’t know that finding out Taehyung fucked someone else would hurt him so bad.

 

“Who was it? I’m going to bash his fucking head in.” Jungkook growled as he began to search for the broken baseball bat he kept in the closet. 

 

“Don’t you fucking  _dare_ do that to me. You’ve been fucking dozens of people ever since I signed up for this shit! You specifically said I could fuck other people too. So I did and it’s going to happen again and again until I get tired of it.” Taehyung was lying through his teeth because he’d never get tired of Jin sexually or friendship wise and he wasn’t even sure if Jin would be down to screw around again.

 

“Taehyung fucking stop!” Jungkook was on the verge of tears. “Don’t fucking force yourself. You aren’t like that.” 

 

“I’m not forcing anything, Kookie. I wanted it and I still do want it. I’m finally getting in on this open-action. You should be proud of me.” Taehyung says as he starts for their-  _his_ bedroom. He turns around before he reaches the door. “Oh, and we didn’t fuck if that makes you feel any better, we just fooled around. We plan to fuck at the next meeting.” Taehyung is lying once again because he would never speak of Jin in such a way, but getting under Jungkook’s skin felt so fucking good to do.

 

“You aren’t seeing them again. I forbid it.” Jungkook whispered dangerously while stepping towards Taehyung.

 

“No, Jungkook fuck you! You get to hold up your end of the bargain but I can’t hold up mine? The fuck is your problem!? You’ve made me suffer for  _six fucking months_ Jungkook! All I wanted was your love, and you denied me time and time again. So don’t you dare try and act all hurt because I got it from someone else.” Taehyung was fuming.

 

Jungkook was openly crying now. Face in his hands. Oh well. Taehyung felt no sympathy whatsoever. “Baby I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry I’ll end the whole thing just  _please don’t do this._ Please don’t be with anyone else.” Jungkook dropped to his knees, grabbed Taehyung by the waist and cried into his stomach. “Jungkook, let go.” Taehyung was not in the mood for a pity party.

 

“Is this what you want? Because I’ll give it to you baby.  _Only you.”_ Jungkook cried as he undid Taehyung’s towel and started to jerk him off with quick flicks of his wrist. “Let the fuck go, Jungkook.” Taehyung was losing it under the youngers touch. He hadn’t been with Jungkook intimately in half a year. It was fucking good. Jungkook started sucking the head of his partners now hardened cock and he realized how much Taehyung meant to him.   How much he loved the Beta, and how much he wanted to be with the beta. He was fucking whipped.

 

Jungkook got off of his knees and grabbed Taehyungs hand and led him into the bedroom. He was going to make the sweetest love to him. “Let me show you I’m all you need. I’m so sorry it took me until now to except the fact that you’re all I need.” He threw Taehyung on the bed and shut the door. Nobody was ever going to have Taehyung again unless their name was Jeon Jungkook. He was going to make sure of it. 

 

 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

 

Seokjin was so confused. He just got fingered and sucked  _dry_ by his best friend only hours before. He had no idea that he was so responsive to Taehyung. As soon as Tae’s lips touched his cock Jin started leaking slick all over the place, arousal overtaking his senses. Taehyung even fingered him... with four fucking fingers. He came twice from that alone. They had been fooling around for about an hour and a half before Taehyung tucked Jin into bed and kissed him on the lips goodbye.

 

He had met Taehyung in college one year ago and they’d been inseparable ever since.

 

He was still very much in love with Namjoon. He was the father of his children. He really wanted to get to know Sehun, and Taehyung made him feel things he’s never felt before. What was he going to do? He was beginning to feel sick. He was pregnant. These were too many love triangles for a pregnant person. 

 

He was currently at a little café waiting for Sehun to come. He wanted to know exactly what Sehun wanted from whatever the hell the were doing. He needed to figure his shit out once and for all. He was about to have twins. This wasn’t healthy for him or his kids. “Hello, beautiful.”

 

There it was. That voice. That sweet and charming voice. Sehun sat down across from him with two lattes and smirked, knowing what it did to Jin. He couldn’t hold back any longer. “What do you want from me?” Whoops. Too fast.

 

“Woah there, tiger.” Sehun laughed out. Namjoon was still at the studio so he had all the time in the world to do what he wanted. Regardless of Namjoon’s worries. Shouldn’t he be worried about his slut Dahyun instead?

 

“I’m a Maiesiophiliac. I’m into pregnant Omegas and Betas.”

 

What.the.actual.fuck.

 

Jin was confused once again. “What the fuck do you mean by that?”

 

“I date them for the duration of their pregnancy until they give birth. I mix and match. You’re my only 9-month Omega.”

 

What.the.actual.fuck.

 

“I thought we were going somewhere! Why the fuck didn’t you mention this over our first coffe? Now I find out you have some weired pregnancy fetish and I’m one of several people you’re-!? You wasted my time you asshole!” Sehun looked like he didn’t understand and it only pissed the pregnant omega off further.

 

“Woah Jin relax! You’re my only 9-month Omega. There’s no need to be jealous!”

 

That’s not the point I’m making you- FUCK YOU Sehun! Fuck you!” Jin screams before leaving Sehun there with his mouth hanging open. He could care less that the whole store was looking at him. He was 9-months fucking pregnant and due in a week. They wouldn’t have lasted, not to mention the fact that the sick fuck had multiple partners. He felt like a fool. An absolute  _fucking fool._ It was already 11pm and Jin was starting to get tired and cold. He needed Taehyung.

 

 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

 

Taehyung woke up to his phone buzzing loudly against the nightstand. Jungkook’s naked body was wrapped up against his. Sweat and cum covering the sheets. He picked up his phone irritated at whoever was calling, but jumped up once he saw that it was Jin.

 

 ‘Hello? Jin?’

 

**‘Taehyung, please come get me.’**

 

‘Where are you? Are you okay?’

 

**‘I’m at the Starbucks that Hobi works at. Please... just come take me home.’**

 

‘Okay I’m on my way don’t go anywhere.’ 

 

 

He started throwing on his clothes faster than the speed of light. “Where are you going, baby?” Jungkook cooed softly as he sat up. The sheets pooling around his waist and showing off his muscular figure, eyes squinting trying to adjust to the light. “Jin needs me to go pick him up.” 

 

“Oh... Okay. Don’t take long. I love you.”

 

Wow. Jungkook hasn’t said that to him in a real long time. “Yeah... I-I love you too.”

 

Little did Jungkook know, he was going to take all night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE you weren’t expecting that were you? I feel so good about this fic and all the future fics I plan to write. I will also be including all couples in each chapter from now on in several different pov’s. Go check out my other one shot: Good Kitty, Bad Kitty. I haven’t decided if I’ll be continuing but I’ll let you know soon enough Toodle doo!


	8. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jin Discuss their feelings. Hoseok and Baekhyun take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why on fucking earth does LA have like 10 shows but New York only has one? And the way they sold tickets was so unfair. Like they need to take off a show from there and give it to us NY babies because that’s not cool.

“Faster Taehyung, Jesus.” Seokjin was currently bent over his couch getting pounded within an inch of his life. He had no idea where Namjoon was and honestly didn’t care. The fact that he could walk in at any moment and see Jin getting fucked by someone who wasn’t him was not one of his worries at the moment. Namjoon would be hurt of course, but is he really one to talk?

 

After Taehyung picked Jin up from Starbucks after his disaster with Sehun, they had sat in his car for two hours as Jin cried his eyes out. He was already being hurt enough by his own mate, he didn’t need any of this. Jin had looked at Taehyung with teary eyes before pulling him close and kissing him full on the lips. Everything that happened after was a blur.

 

“Fuck Jin, s-so tight.” Taehyung moned as he grabbed the Omegas hair roughly and fucked into him. The angle was a bit strained because Jin’s pregnant belly was in the way, not that they minded, so Jin was currently shoved into the couch cushion as Taehyung pummeled into him. He was leaking slick all over the floor and couch. It was dripping off of his legs and sticking to Taehyungs thighs. The sound of skin slapping only grew louder every time Jin’s ass collided with Taehyung’s abdomen and they fucking loved it.

 

“Yes, o-oh god, pull my hair! Fuck me! Oh god, I’m so close!” Seokjin was helpless as he felt the pleasure build up greatly each second. The coil was so close to snapping and Taehyung was not very far behind. He was so used to bottoming and being told what to do when it came to sex be cause he was (previously) with and Alpha. He had no idea how good it felt to take charge and call all of the shots. He could get used to this. Especially with Jin.

 

They were both so close, Jin rutting back against Taehyung’s thick beta cock as much as his pregnant body would allow. “F-fuck Taehyung! I’m coming!” Jin sobbed as the bubble finally burst and he released all over the floor beneath him, completely untouched. Taehyung wasn’t far behind as he pushed in balls deep and came even deeper inside the Omega. He may not have had a knot but he was a really good size for just about anything. Not too big and not to thick. 6.5 inches on the dot, not including an erection.

 

They layed on the couch since it was big enough for both of them, with a thin blanket covering their bodies. It was about 8am they had been at it for hours. Bringing eachother to the edge and denying release right before they fell. It was amazing. They took a wuick nap before Jin woke them.

 

“We should go freshen up and change so that when Namjoon gets home he’ll think it was an innocent sleepover... even though it wasn’t.” Seokjin sighed as he sat up. He knew what Namjoon was capable of when he was angry and Taehyung was even crazier in his fits of rage, so that was a battle he did not want to see go down. Especially in his living room.

 

“Shower with me? We can have quickie.” Taehyung cooed as he sat up and kissed the back of Jin’s neck and traced his tongue over his scent gland.

 

“We literally finished and hour ago Tae. You’re insatiable.” Jin laughed out, Taehyung following in suit. He had no idea why he hadn’t felt this way sooner. Why he couldn’t have fell in love with Taehyung first and gotten pregnant by him instead of a lying and cheating excuse for an Alpha. A future with Tae didn’t sound bad at all. He could get used to hearing that dangerously deep and sexy voice addressing him everyday.

 

They showered for about an hour, making sure their scents weren’t lingering on eachother even though Taehyung’s scent was light. They still both had partners. They were sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants when Taehyung asked.

 

“So what are we exactly?” Taehyung asked, turning his body on the couch to face Jin. 

 

Jin knew what he wanted... It was Taehyung. He found solace in the man whenever he needed it, and Taehyung had never let him down. Ever. He would always love Namjoon, but he had broken down any level of trust Jin could ever have for him the moment he found out the truth. Jin was never going to find happiness in his relationship with Namjoon. Ever again. Not without remembering everything he admitted to, seeing him kiss her so tenderly, as if she was the most fragile thing on the planet. 

 

But did he really want to leave his mate? Namjoon has been in his life for seven years. Seven years of never ending love and affection before Namjoon completely destroyed it. He also had a feeling that Namjoon wouldn’t even allow him to leave, memories of all the glass he broke that night replaying in his mind. What was he to do?

 

“We both have mates... who we both still love. Both of our partners are fucked up individuals but we still want them nonetheless. Let’s take time to figure out what we both truely want from this before taking any further steps, okay Tae?” Seokjin said as he rubbed his second lovers back. “You can let me fuck you but you can’t admit that you want me?” Taehyung was starting to get upset. It was obvious that they had chemistry and deserved each other, but Seokjin was clearly holding on to something that wasn’t holding on to him. He deserved better than some sorry excuse for an Alpha, and he did as well.

 

The last thing on the planet that Jin wanted to do was make Taehyung angry or upset, but he felt that what he said what was true. He had no idea how Taehyung felt about Jungkook’s late night escapades because they never really talked about it. He knows the younger man was hurting though, and it made him sick to his stomach to think of Teahyung ever being broken down by an individual as shitty as Jeon Jungkook. “Listen Tae, I just want us to figure out what steps we’re trying to take before we go any further with whatever this is.”

 

“Oh, so now you don’t know what this is?”

 

Jin scoffed. “We didn’t exactly put a label on it now did we? We just fucked. That’s it.” 

 

Oops. Now he’s done it. Taehyung’s eyes widen and his mouth drops... all the while not making a sound.  
“Look, Taehyung I’m-.” Before he can even finish he’s running to the door and throwing his shoes on. “Taehyung stop. That came out wrong, just sit down and hear me out.” Taehyung was already halfway out of the house, though.

“I heard everything I needed to hear.” Taehyung whispers before slamming the door.

 

‘Another one. Ruined.’ Jin thought as he flopped down on the couch. 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

Hoseok had been in Gwangju for a week, with a paid vacation leave. He felt at ease in the presence of his parents and almost wished he could stay forever. He felt so bad that he was spending so much time away from baby Seungmi, but he needed time to himself. Yoongi and Jimin has been texting and calling non stop since they found out he was coming here. Of course he replied to messages and picked up calls to let them know he was safe, but there was one person who he truly wanted to talk to all day everyday... and that was Baekhyun.

 

That night he left home and texted him, they went for a soothing walk at the park. They answered questions they might have had about eachother as they walked hand in hand. Hoseok spilled about all of his problems with studies and relationships as Baekhyun listened to each and every detail with no judgement whatsoever. He felt like a cringe highschool couple for the first hour or so, but talking to Baekhyun mad him feel so... at ease. The weight that was lifted off of his shoulders felt heavenly, even if it only lasted a little while. 

 

So as Hoseok said goodbye to his parents, he made plans to meet up with Baekhyun at a café on his way back to the apartment he shared with his two lovers. He needed to see him. When Baekhyun dropped him off at home that chilly summer night, he immediately missed him. He felt so bad, as if he was legitimately cheating. After all, he was harboring feeling for another Alpha, and he hadn’t been this heart shook since forever. What was he going to do?

 

Hoseok sat at a small little booth at the back of the coffe shop wanting some privacy. His spouses were at work and his baby boy was at daycare so he had time to go home, shower and freshen up before his meeting with his crush. 

 

He watched Baekhyun approach the shop and push the door open, but that’s not what catches his eye. He had dyed his hair a beautiful light brown color that looks absolutely stunning on him. Hoseok began shifting in his seat to his own surprise. Was a hair color really making him aroused? He seriously needed help. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, but his body was telling him the complete opposite of his mind. He wanted to be here.

 

Baekhyun walked up to the booth and sat down across from Hoseok and stared at him with his signature smirk. Hoseok had ordered five cupcakes and a strawberry milkshake for them to share, so that when Baekhyun arrived they could immediately start spending time together instead of deciding what they wanted and wasting precious time. “Hello, pretty.”

 

“H-hi.” Hoseok whispered out. Why was he so nervous around him? They knew eachother for a short while, so all the embarrassment should be gone, but no. It was still there.

 

“Red velvet. My favorite.” Baekhyun says as he picks up a cupcake and licks the cream cheese icing off the top. All the while making direct eye contact with Hoseok, and he didn’t dare break it. Hoseok picked up the milkshake straw and mixed the contents inside the glass cup round and round, giving Baekhyun a smirk of his own. 

 

This is what a lot of they’re last meeting consisted of as well. Eye contact and a smile here and there, and it wasn’t at all awkward. He was so shocked at how good this man could make him feel without doing a damn thing. “I like you Hoseok.” Baekhyun whispers, as if people were listening to their hushed voices. “I know I make you happy, but I can make you happier... if you were to give me a chance.” Hoseok was speechless. What he doing what he thought he was doing? 

 

“Be with me. Leave that Alpha and Omega and come to me. I’ll give you what you’ve always wanted. Love.” Baekhyun sounds like a poet and it makes Hoseok want to giggle, and he does smile. Baekhyun takes this as an opportunity to lean across the table and slide his warm hand across Hoseok’s soft face and bury his hand in the back of his black hair. He leans forward and catches his lips in his own. Soft and closed at first, but Hoseok is more than happy to comply as Baekhyun licks across his bottom lip and slides their tongues together, dangerously slow. Hoseok was in heaven.

 

Little did he know, Yoongi had been passing by, craving some dark roast coffe. He glanced at the window, only to be horrified at what he saw. What? How? Who? Kill. Too many thoughts were running through his head at once. What was he going to tell Jimin? What was he going to tell his son? Yoongi was in hell. 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

Jin had been calling Taehyung since he walked out an hour ago. He really didn’t mean what he said in the way Taehyung thought, and he wanted to apologize or at least explain himself. He wasn’t expecting Namjoon to burst through the door. A bouquet of flowers in his hands. How great. Now he has to deal with this shit. 

 

“Hi Jin. Sorry I had to pull and all nighter last night. And n-no, I wasn’t with her.” Namjoon admits sheepishly. The fact that he had to clarify that he wasn’t with his slut was bad enough, not to mention the fact that Seokjin doesn’t even know if the fucker is telling the truth. “I wanted to talk to you about some things.” Namjoon says as he toes of his shoes and sets the flowers down.

 

“Knock yourself out, chief.” Seokjin sits down at the dining room table, wanting to know what the hell Namjoon felt like he needed to say now. 

 

“I signed us up for marriage counseling. We’re both in really fucked up spots right now and I want to make it right. I know we wouldn’t be as broken as we are now if I hadn’t ran off with some girl, and I’ll never be able to tell you how sorry I am, but I want us to get back on track. Even if it’s just a little.” Namjoon reaches out for Jin’s arm but he yanks away just in time.

 

What the hell was he thinking? Calling all of the shots without consulting him first was not the way to go. Was this some kind of way to trap him into keeping this marriage? Because they’ve never even discussed that. “Namjoon, you never even asked me if I wanted to leave you. I never said I wanted to keep this marriage, let alone see a counselor. You shouldn’t make these kinds of decisions withou-.” Before he can even finish Namjoon is butting in, as usual.

 

“Y-you aren’t leaving me a-are you?” Namjoon asks way too slowly for Jin’s liking. “You fucking broke me. I’m pregnant with your kids and you still decided that running around with some 19 year old girl was worth more than being with your impregnated mate. You’d think I’d want to stay married to you after that?” Jin was lying a bit because he was very much in love with Namjoon and didn’t want to let him go, but there was still Tae. 

 

Namjoon was fucking furious. Why was he so fucking stupid? If he would have pushed that slut off of his desk that first night this wouldn’t be happening and he wouldn’t be fighting for his marriage. But he’s a dick and now that’s exactly what he’s doing.

 

“Listen Jin. I love you so much and I was a fool for doing what I did knowing I had a pregnant mate at home waiting for me. Please don’t leave me. You’re about to have my children. We need eachother.” Namjoon confesses as he stepped forward towards Jin.

 

“Now all of a sudden you want to pretend you care about the babies because you don’t want me to leave. That goes to show a lot about you, Joon.”

 

“Jin, I have no excuse and I won’t disrespect you by trying to give you one again. Just please don’t leave. I’ll do what ever you want Jin. Please don’t leave me. Oh god.” Namjoon was crying now, fat salty tears slid down his face and Seokjin didn’t care for not a single one. He had Tae to worry about. That was somebody he truly didn’t want to lose. Taehyung is a Beta and has an extremely light scent, so Namjoon couldn’t have smelled him anywhere... especially on the couch. 

 

“Just give me space Namjoon. I need time to think about what I’m going to do, alright?” Seokjin says, knowing Namjoon will do everything in his power to get him to stay.

 

“Okay, Seokjin. I love you baby. So much.” With that Namjoon goes to their bedroom and shuts the door. 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Jungkook breathes as he rolls of of Taehyung.

 

He had been up Taehyung’s ass ever since he got home. Telling him about how he deleted all of his fuck buddies numbers and the open-relationship thing was over, asking him where he was (which Taehyung didn’t respond to) . If he knew fucking another person would’ve thrown Jungkook directly into his arms, he would have done it six months ago. But he waited too long, because now he couldn’t get Jin out of his head. 

 

“I’m going to go shower, okay baby?” Jungkook assures Before dissapearing into the washroom. Taehyung forced and orgasm, which was tricky since he was male. He just wasn’t in the mood, but at the same time he missed his lovers caress. 

 

Jungkook had left his phone on the nightstand. Taehyung heard him singing in the shower and decided that it was go time. He yanked the phone and began searching. The password was still his birthday, which was strange, but that was good for him because he was able to unlock the phone without any issues. He never went through Jungkook’s phone because he used to trust him wholeheartedly, but that has since then changed. He sees the name ‘Nayeon’ and he already knows what’s happening before he sees it.

 

‘He ate it up like cake. He won’t be fucking anyone else on my watch.’

‘Why do you even care, Jungkook? He can fuck other people too, that’s what an open-relationship is.’

‘He’s mine, okay? Don’t question it. I’ll meet you at the café tomorrow at 3pm.’

 

This is the supposed to be the part where Taehyung makes a scene and breaks down, but he simply cleared the tab, locked the phone and put it back in it’s original spot. He knew everything he needed to know. It was over for Jeon Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new story in the works and hopefully I get it done soon because I feel really good about it. Comments & Kudos appreciated and I hope you enjoyed! Toodles!


	9. What did we just do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin, Hoseok and Taehyung decide to prank Nayeon and Dahyun. It goes very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter days ago but the second I posted ao3 logged me out and I lost the whole thing and I was so pissed I didn't even bother posting lol bit I'm back with more of your fav story sooo enjoyyyyy.

Hoseok was finally on his way home from his date with Baekhyun. He felt incredibly guilty for doing what he did but could you blame him? His love life was shit at the moment and Baekhyun's glossy lips were very tempting. He had felt uneasy afterwards, as if he had already been caught seconds after it had already happened. Tasting another Alphas lips was new to him but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it and didn't want to do it again.

 

When Hoseok opened the door, Seungmi was fast asleep in Yoongi's lap. Jimin was most likely still at his dance studio. Yoongi was staring blankly at the television, as if peppa pig wasn't oinking in her red dress. Hoseok kicked his shoes off and tried his best to act as natural as possible in the Alphas presence. "Hi baby!" Hoseok cooed while stepping inside of the apartment. Little did he know, Yoongi had words of his own.

 

"Who is he, Hoseok?" Fuck. He'd seen. That was the only way he'd know what happened. God, how the fuck did he see? No, he was either dreaming or he was probably talking about daddy pig. What was he going to do and say? His life was ove-

 

"Hoseok!"

 

He was snapped out of his own thoughts and was now face to face with the Alpha, who had managed to ease Seungmi's head off his lap and rise from the couch during Hoseok's internal panic. "I saw you smooching some guy at that coffee shop. Who the fuck is he?You better start talking Hobi, and you better start talking now." Yoongi warned. Hoseok had no idea what to say.

 

"A-Alpha I'm so s-sorry, I can explain just please..."

 

"Don't you dare Alpha me!" Yoongi was freaking  _livid._  "You have me! You have Jimin! You have Seungmi! How could you be such an asshole? How could you  _do this_ to us Hoseok?! I want fucking answers!" 

 

"Oh please, asshole!" Hoseok fired back. "We've had this conversation already! Always fucking and sucking without me, never noticing me or what I do for the two of you, all you fuckers care about are my live in babysitting skills!" Hoseok manages to wheeze out. 

 

"Don't you dare turn this on us. We're not the ones who decided to fucking cheat!"

 

"I didn't cheat, Yoongi!" 

 

"Yes you did!" 

 

"We're not  _dating._ We've been seeing each other as friends for a few weeks now and that was only our third outing together. What you saw today was our first, last and only kiss. Do you understand me?" Hoseok liked Baekhyun alot but wouldn't hesitate in kicking him to the curb if it meant keeping his family. He loved them too much. He wasn't going to let go. Yoongi was now staring dead at Hoseok, as if he was trying to peer through the gates of his soul.

 

"You have  twenty-four hours to give me his name and address. If I have to figure it out myself, the outcome will be ten times worse than I plan to make it." Yoongi growled, dangerously low. He picked up Seungmi (who managed to stay dead asleep throughout the entire ordeal) and went to their bedroom, slamming the door shortly after. 

 

Hoseok was fully crying now, wheezing and coughing in between sobs. That was it. He needed to get out of there. He threw his shoes on and practically ran out of the door. He was ashamed of what he had done and didn't think he'd have the strength to face his lovers again.

 

As Jimin sat there with his ear pressed up against the cold bathroom door... he wondered what had cause their relationship to go into such a downwards spiral. He hated it and he wanted his Hoseok back. Not matter what it took. He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes to no avail.

 

 

 

 

£€¥

 

 

 

 

Jin and Taehyung plopped down onto the satin sheets with a heavy sighs; another round of hot steamy sex completed. Since he was in the final few days of his pregnancy, Jin was hornier than usual and Tae wasn't going to hesitate to satisfy his lovers needs. Namjoon had to travel back to IIsan after his mother got sick but promised to be back tomorrow afternoon to spend the rest of his mates pregnancy with him, so they had all the time in the world.

 

Right after Taehyung saw the text in Jungkook's phone, he packed his bags and left with the excuse that Namjoon was out and Jin needed his help which was true. He slipped out while Jungkook was still in the shower and left a note letting him know where he was going to be. Of course Jungkook didn't care because he had other sluts to fuck, but he can't say I didn't sting a bit when he got a message from him saying ' **Have fun, baby**.' He was having plenty of it, but it would have felt better if Jungkook fought for him and at the same time he reminded himself that he expected nothing less from Jeon Jungkook.

 

Taehyung turned on his side to face Jin. He moved his hand under the sheets, easily slipping two fingers into the pregnant Omega. Jin cried out, gripping Taehyung's arm as he scissored his come right back into his still wet hole. Jin moaned loudly as he began fucking back on the Betas long fingers. Taehyung bit Jin's lip and licked into his mouth, swallowing up his lovers breathless whimpers.  "M-Mhmm, yes please, right there, more, I'm going to come." Jin moaned. "You like that, baby?" Taehyung asked seductively as he added a third finger. "O-Oh y-yes, more, please yes-"

 

_DING DONG!_

 

"Don't worry about that. Let me finish getting you off, honey."

 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

 

They both groaned in unison as Taehyung slipped his fingers out and got off the bed to quickly throw on a shirt and boxers.

 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

 

"Okay, I'm freaking coming!"

 

He threw the door open, not expecting to see a crying Hobi whimpering with his face shoved into the side of the wall. He practically pounced. Throwing himself at the older and encircling him in his warm and tight embrace. Jin appeared behind the two a few seconds later. "Oh, Hobi? What happened sweetheart?" All Hoseok did was mumble through his tears, so Jin ushered him inside.

 

They were were catching up extremely well. They were camping out in the living room surrounded by pillows, blankets and junk food. Hoseok had a bag of clothes at Jin's apartment just in case of an emergency so he was good for a few days. Jin and Taehyung almost got there head knocked off with pillows after they confessed to seeing each other behind their spouses backs without telling Hoseok. He also told them about Baekhyun and the kiss that they had shared. "Yoongi saw me kiss him but didn't confront me until I got home. I'm surprised he didn't drive through the glass window." Hoseok explained. 

 

"Just give them time to adjust, honey. Jimin will find out soon enough from Yoongi so it's best if you give them the space before telling them your side of the story." Jin reassured.

 

"We're all fucking hurting!" Taehyung randomly yelled. "We need to let loose and we need to do it now." A thought that he couldn't shake popped up in his head. "How about we pay Dahyun and Nayeon a little visit?"

 

"What?" Taehyung and Jin said in unison.

 

"Those bitches ruined our  _lives._ We need to show them who's boss. Every Thursday they take private dance classes a few blocks from here... we can sneak up on them and scare them, we just have to figure out how. The class ends at 10:30pm, so we have a few hours to prepare." Taehyung said.

 

"How would you possibly know that information?" Hobi was a bit skeptical.

 

"They post every aspect of their fucking lives on social media. Who wouldn't know that information?" Jin was starting to like this plan.

 

"So are you guys in or what?"

 

After several beats of silence, they agreed.

 

"Yeah, I'm in."

 

"Let's do it."

 

 

 

£€¥

 

 

 

They were quiet as they huddled in the alley by the studio. They were all dressed in black hoodies, sweats, shoes and gloves which was a bit much for a silly prank but they didn't want any traces of them left. Seokjin's sweater was a bit tight due to his giant belly. Taehyung's car was parked on the other side of the alley to make their getaway a bit easier.

 

The plan was simple. The girls parked their car on the other side of the park. So they'd have to cut through there to get home. That was the perfect opportunity to make their move because the park was wide enough for them to attack without being seen by the girls or any bystanders because the area of Seoul they were in was practically deserted late at night. They were going to sneak up behind them and hit the girls in the back of the head just hard enough to make them fall. Then when they hit the ground, the trio would attack them with silly string, paint and water guns. That was all that was supposed to go down.

 

"Do we really have to hit them with frying pans? We aren't on a murder mission here." Hoseok protested. He had a feeling they might do more damage than intended with such a large and hard object. 

 

"Don't hit them hard, Hobi. Just enough to form a knot that will ache for a few days." Taehyung was  _way_ too enthusiastic about the whole endeavor. "It's 10:27. They're almost out."

 

They had one water gun filled with water and another filled with red paint along with two frying pans. Hobi had a pan and a can of silly string, Taehyung had a pan along with the water gun and Jin had the paint gun and another can of silly string. It was going to be hilarious. 

 

The door to the studio flung open and both girls walked out, cackling and talking loudly amongst themselves. They immediately crossed the street to walk through the park and to their car. It was time. "Hurry, into position!" Jin ushered. At first he wanted nothing to do with the woman who took part in the ruining of his marriage, but as he thought it through, revenge didn't sound so bad after all.

 

They ran across the street with their heads ducked and kept a reasonable distance behind them to avoid being noticed, but we're close enough to eavesdrop on the conversation they were having.

 

"I was with Jungkook earlier. He said he felt guilty that he was treating his boyfriend so badly and tried to end things, but you know he can't resist my sweet talk. He's still in love with that guy... What's his name? Taejin? He sounds like a total sensitive douchebag. I hope he gets hit by a car or something so Jungkook will come running to me." Nayeon said. 

 

While both girls laughed, all three men stopped in their tracks, shocked at what they all heard her say. Taehyung gripped the pan even tighter than he had before.

 

"Hold on, let me fix my heel." Dahyun said. Now  _they_ had stopped walking, leaving them mere feet away. Somehow they hadn't noticed that there were three armed men standing behind them.

 

"Namjoon keeps blowing me off because all of a sudden he's so in love with his mate. He wasn't worried about the pregnant piece of shit when he was fucking me. Just wait, I'll get him back. Those bastard unborn babies have nothing on me-"

 

In that moment... They completely  _lost it._

 

Taehyung snatched the pan from Hobi's hand and before the girls could turn around to investigate the fast and heavy foot steps coming towards them they we're both on the ground, having been hit across their skulls three times harder than planned at the exact same time. While Dahyun tried to crawl to safety, Jin held her head down with his foot. Hobi was just standing there unable to move. What had they just done?

 

Nayeon on the other hand, still had fight in her as she tried to run to her car. She kept on tripping over and over because of her cheap platforms, so Taehyung didn't have to do much running. She had risen to her feet for the sixth time when Taehyung gave her a final shove in the back that contained so much force it sent her flying into the nearest tree with a war cry. He heard a sharp  _crack_ when her head connected with the wood, and then she fell to the ground.

 

Hoseok witnessed the whole ordeal and quickly ran to where they were. Taehyung was staring at her motionless body with a blanked out expression. "Come on, Tae. We have to get out of here." Hobi pleaded. "Think about Jin and the babies." With that, Taehyung snapped out of his trance. "Jin. Where is he?" 

 

Jin hadn't moved from his spot. He had kept his foot shoved into her scalp as he listened to her muffled pleas for mercy and it was music to the pregnant mans ears. "Please let me go." Dahyun cried. "I promise I won't say anything, just  _please_ let me go." Taehyung and Hobi ran up to him and before they could pry him off of the crying girl and make their getaway, Jin had already made up his mind. 

 

 

"We have to knock her out. She won't remember much about this night... and neither will Nayeon if she's still alive. I heard her skull crack against that tree from all the way over here." Jin said with no emotion whatsoever. Fuck, did he really push her that hard? Before he could argue with his lover, Hoseok stepped in.

 

"Hand me the pan, I'll do it."

 

"What?"

 

"If you guys go down then I'm going down with you. I helped put the plan together as much as you two did, so hand me the pan."

 

Taehyung was staring at him, as if trying to figure out if he should allow Hoseok to do such a thing. They should have never asked Hoseok to help them fight their battles. Now look where they were. They needed to get out of there though, so Hoseok opted for snatching the pan out of his hand.

 

He tried to think of all the pain his friends had been through. All the hurt and betrayal. It ended up working because before he knew it he'd brought the pan down hard on the top of the girls head, her cries stopping abruptly after. 

 

Taehyung needed to get them out of there fast. "She's out cold, now let's get the fuck out of he-"

 

Before he could finish, Jin was wailing in pain, his knees buckling as he clutched his stomach. Hoseok and Taehyung managed to catch him right before he hit the ground. "Jin, please, talk to me love!" Taehyung pleaded while Hobi tried his best to keep the Omega upright. Jin looked down, and both men followed the movement until both of their eyes landed on a large wet patch in Jin's sweat pants.

 

"Baby... the babies are coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? What do you think will happen next? Comments & Kudos are very well appreciated and stayed tuned for new updates this weekend! Toodles!


	10. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin goes into labor, and Taehyung sets Jungkook straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So boom, it’s been a while. I missed writing so I decided to update already. I’ve been planning to update for literal ages but there’s always something getting in the way. I’m also working on a new story as well! I went to Citi Field in October 6th and let me tell you post concert depression is real sis. Anyways, enjoy!

Pain. That was all Jin was able to register as Hoseok sped through the highway to the hospital. Everything was a blur, he was drifting in and out of reality and Taehyung whispered sweet praise into his ear. 

 

“It’s okay baby, we’re almost to the hospital. You’re doing so well. So good.” 

 

“Mhhmm- It hurts! Make it stop Tae!” Jin cried as Hoseok began to drive faster. They had taken off their sweaters and ditched them in the back of the trunk. They were now left in their shirts and black sweats. The last thing the trio needed was to look suspicious. They knew what they did, but still didn’t know at the same time. They knew they had caused way more harm than they had intended to, but they didn’t know what the result of their reckless actions would be. Would they go to jail? Did they just commit murder? Did the girls see their faces? 

 

So many questions were running through Taehyung and Hoseok’s heads, but Seokjin was in too much pain to even focus. 

 

“AHHHH! Make it stop, please!” 

 

Taehyung began to cradle his lover in his arms as he continued to sob and whimper. His water had broke after the attack and they had to move quick and get away from the scene before someone saw them. It had took them all by surprise.

 

Even though Seokjin could barely think besides breathless whimpers, he couldn’t help but think about where his life had headed. He mate cheated on him, he was pregnant with his children, he was having an affair with Taehyung and now that the babies were coming Namjoon was going to be in his life and presence  _for a long time._ He did love Taehyung, but he didn’t have the strength to completely leave his mate. Namjoon has been apart of his life for so many years. Regardless of what Namjoon has done, the love he had for him would never fade away- at least not completely. He needed to sort himself out fast before someone got hurt. A sharp pain shot up his spine, making him scream. It was the loudest yet.

 

“Seokjin!”

 

Everything went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Namjoon ran to the waiting area as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his chest. Hoseok has texted him as soon as they arrived at the hospital. He hoped he didn’t smell too much like Jihyo, that certainly wouldn’t help his current case. He saw Hoseok sitting down with his head in his hands. 

 

“Hobi! Where is he? Where is my mate?” 

 

Hoseoks head shot up.“He’s in room C40. Taehyung is with him. He already started pushing, hurry!” He watched as Namjoon sped away to go tend to his mate. He began to think about his own situation, and how his life was also falling apart. Yoongi has found out about Baekhyun. He had seen them kiss and he had seen Hoseok blush at practically everything the other Alpha said. He felt horrible of course. He belonged to Yoongi and Jimin. Not to mention how much he loved Seungmi. But... he felt safe with Baekhyun. Like he was on top of the world, like nobody could stop them. It was 12pm. His family was most likely asleep. He smiled at the thought. He loved the way Seungmi twitched in his sleep whenever he tickled him. He loved the way Yoongi snored so loud. He loved the way Jimin’s blonde hair became a halo on top of his head when he shuffled around. Yes all three of them were wrong, but he wanted his family back. He loved them.

 

He pulled out his phone and texted the only person he truly wanted to talk to at the moment.

 

_Hello?_

 

**Hoseok? Is everything alright?**

 

_Yes, I just really need to see you. My friend went into labor a while ago and I’m at the hospital. Can you come?_

 

**Of course baby. Send me the address and I’ll be there as soon as possible. I love you.**

 

_See you soon, Baekhyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_€£¥_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Namjoon held his mates hand tightly in his own as he screamed in agony. Taehyung was on the other side of him, kissing his forehead and telling him how strong he was. Namjoon was pretty annoyed to say the least. This was a moment he wanted to spend alone with his mate. They were about to meet their newborn sons for god sakes, did Taehyung really have to be there? He also noticed how touchy they were being, Seokjin ignoring every encouraging statement he said but eating up Taehyung’s words as if it was the sweetest treat. He had barely been with Jin during the last few weeks of his pregnancy. Jin always preferring to be with Taehyung and preferring to stay at Taehyung house. He’d been doing overnights at the studio since he was so lonely. He watched as Taehyung continued to comfort his mate rather intimately. 

 

Were Taehyung and Seokjin... no, that couldn’t be. He dismissed the thought as quickly as it had appeared. Seokjin and Taehyung were friends, they’d never do that. Not if Taehyung wanted to keep his balls intact, that is. He knew he had no right to speak after everything he had done, but the thought of it still hurt him and made him want to gag. He had just gotten a blowjob from Jihyo earlier, but he pushed her off midway and got a call from Hobi moments later. He loved Jin and he was going to do whatever he could to make it right. Jin’s high pitch screams snapped him out of his dreadful haze. 

 

“We’re almost there!” The nurse exclaimed. “Just a few more. Come on, give it all you’ve got and push!”

 

That’s when Taehyung jumped in.

 

“Come on, you’ve got this baby, do it for me. I believe in you.”

 

Namjoon was about to give Taehyung a piece of his mind before a loud and aggressive grunt came from Jin, interrupting him.

 

“UGH!” 

 

The room was silent. Nothing was said as tiny little cries filled the space. 

 

“It’s a boy!” The nurse shouted as she handed Jin the baby. Namjoon began to tear up as his cries began to die down in his mates arms.

 

 “Hello Seungjae.” Seokjin and Taehyung whispered in unison. What the fuck? They had just greeted his son with a name  _at the same damn time._ He and Seokjin never talked about baby names! Who the fuck did Taehyung think he was? They pried Seungjae away from Jin just in time, because the Omega began sobbing and crying about how much it hurt once again. 

 

“Get ready!” The nurse said with glee. “Baby number two is on the way!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok perked up when he heard heavy foot steps coming towards him. He looked up to see the man he had been missing so much. 

 

“Hello, Hoseok. I’ve missed you.” Baekhyun said as he took a seat next to his boyfriend. He tried to lean in for a kiss but Hoseok cut him short of it.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

He paused. “Oh, okay. What’s up?” 

 

“I can’t do this. You know how I feel about you, but I feel for  _them_ more. I have more history with them, I love them and I can’t stand hurting them like this. You need to understand that. Please.” 

 

Baekhyun was expressionless for a few seconds, and it was starting to get scary. Hoseok moved to speak instead but Baekhyun laid a smooth finger against his lips... silencing him. 

 

“You May think you love them and your future lies with them... but is that really true?”

 

Hoseok was dumbfounded, but before he could come to their defense, Baekhyun continued. 

 

“All I ever do is think about you. All I ever think about is where you are, what you’re doing and if you’re thinking about me too. Ever since I met you I’ve loved you. I want you. I want all of you, Hoseok. I want to be there when you wake up, be there when you close your eyes. See you everyday and tell you how much I love you. I want to tell you how much I feel for you 24/7. You do know that right? I need you and you need me too. So just be with me.” 

 

Hoseok was shaking, salty tears threating to spill over at the mans unforgettable confession. He began to sob into his hands. So happy and so sad at the same exact time. Baekhyun pried his hands away before connecting their lips into one of the sweetest and most erotic kisses Hoseok has ever had. 

 

 

 

€£¥

 

 

 

Taehyung was exhausted. He’d spent several hours in that room trying to comfort Jin the best he could during the birth. He and Jin had decided on names a while back, and Sian had just been born. He sensed Namjoon looking at him some kind of way, but he brushed it off, tending to his Omega. Not that Namjoon knew of that. He took off the hair net and body covering before seeking to go find Hoseok. He was probably hungry. When he arrived at the waiting room, Hobi was dead asleep in someone’s lap, who was also dead asleep. 

 

 

‘ _That must be Hoseok’s mystery guy.’_ Taehyung thought as he thought about what to do with his life while Namjoon and and Seokjin bonded with the twins. Before he could even figure that out the atomatic doors opened and in came a fucker named Jeon Jungkook. What the hell was this idiot doing here? Than it hit him. Namjoon probably told him that Jin had the babies and since there was a 50/50 chance that his mistress was dead in a park because of him, Jungkook had free time on his hands to visit the hospital. It wasn’t long before he spotted Taehyung standing in the middle of the waiting room. 

 

“Hey baby.” Jungkook said as he greeted his boyfriend with a warm hug. At least Taehyung assumed it was- he felt nothing when Jungkook touched him. 

 

“Is Jin okay? Are you okay? You look so exhausted, my love.” Jungkook cooed as he stroked Taehyung’s hair. Little did he know, Tae wasn’t in the  _fucking mood._

 

“Oh, don’t butter me up because your bitch is nowhere to be fucking found!” Taehyung screamed. All heads turned to them. He was making a scene but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

 

“Taehyung, what the fuck are you talking about? Calm dow-.” Jungkook didn’t even have time to finish before Taehyung completely  _flipped his shit._

 

“Fucking save it you dirty sex-addict! I saw the texts! You want to fuck half of the earths population but when I did it you couldn’t take it so you lay a claim on me? You lie to me and try to keep me locked down while you have the time of your life with whore after fucking whore? Well it stops now asshole!” 

 

Jungkook was speechless. Yes he liked sex and yes it was always on his mind. However, he knew Taehyung wasn’t like this and he knew Taehyung didn’t want anybody but him. He knew all of Taehyung’s weaknesses and decided to use that to his advantage. But when Taehyung told him he had gotten laid, he was furious. He wanted Taehyung to  _think_ he had the right to sleep with other people even though he didn’t. That’s why he was so upset when Taehyung had sex with someone else and acted as if he didn’t have a care in the world. That was his job. Taehyung belonged to him and nobody else could have him, so yes, he lied and played with Taehyungs head as much as he could do Taehyung would stay in his place. 

 

Jungkook was openly crying now. All eyes  _still_ glued on them except for Hoseok and Baekhyun. “T-Tae...”

 

“I really loved you Jungkook. I knew you were playing games with my head and I stayed because no matter how toxic you were I wanted you and only you. But I c-can’t anymore. Your days controlling Kim Taehyung are forever over.” Taehyung sniffled.

 

“W-what are you saying Tae?” Jungkook sobbed out. 

 

“I’m done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo here ya go baby! I literally had to read my entire story over again so I could remember where I left off lmao. Stream Mono and have a wonderful day! Toodles!


End file.
